


Third Times A Charm

by whats1fandom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Donghyuck is a serious brat, Enemies!Markhyuck, M/M, Mark is done with him, Their friends are done with them, Their parents are crazy, Therapy, They really just want the two to get married, Underage - Freeform, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck and Mark have known each other since they were small babies, but that didn't mean they liked each other.</p><p>In fact, the two hated each other. They can't get along for some reason. Whenever one of them was asked they'd just say "I don't know, I just do." and that's how they lived throughout their lives. But when high school comes along, the two start to view each other differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Usually, kids that grow up together will naturally become close to each other. Having to be around each other everyday, they will have to like each other. It is just a natural reaction, two people will get close if given time.

Well that is not the case with Mark and Donghyuck. The two hate each other, and it's not love hate, it's just straight hate.From an early age, from every bone in their bodies. Ever since they first met, Mark and Donghyuck were fighting and arguing.

The day Donghyuck was born, Mark was there. Being only a year old, the boy was curious to see the small crying baby. He had reached out to, smiling happily. Unfortunately, Donghyuck was not pleased with the way the older boy was touching him. So he did what any newborn would do, he screamed at the top of his lungs. Which caused Mark to start crying as well. Which then made Donghyuck cry harder, which made Mark cry even more.

Even after that though, their parents refused to separate them.

On Donghyuck's 2nd birthday, Mark blew out his candles. On Mark's 1st day of pre-k, Donghyuck was with him since he was "advanced" for his age. When Mark had his first loose tooth, Donghyuck thought it would be fun to pull it out when Mark was sleep, causing the older boy to choke on it and had to be sent the hospital. To get back at Donghyuck, Mark pushed him off the swings and broke Donghyuck's arm.

And their parents still didn't separate them.

The two continued on like that, a deep hate forming between them.

Maybe it was because all of the time they spent together, or maybe it was boys being boys. Either way, the just couldn't get along.

They tried begging their parents, they tried killing each other, they even tried running away(but that plan was ruined when the two realised the other was also running away on the same night.) but nothing seemed to separate them. They had to face the fact; the were stuck with each other for life. Or at least until college.

XXXXXXX

"Donghyuck, honey wake up. It's time for school." Donghyuck mother shook him awake.

"Five more minutes please." Donghyuck mumbled into his pillow.

"No Donghyuck, you're gonna be late. Get up I made you some pancakes."

At the mention of food, Donghyuck hurriedly got out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom to wash up. Throwing on his uniform, Donghyuck grabbed his backpack and flew down the stairs. His good mood however was ruined when he saw who was sitting down at the table, eating pancakes.

Mark Lee, the bastard had the nerve to actually show his face around here.

Donghyuck turned to his mother. "You didn't tell me that he would be here."

"Oh I thought you knew that already." Donghyuck's mother said a little too happily." You and he are going to be walking to school together since it's close by. Isn't that wonderful!?"

"Yeah, wonderful." Donghyuck said through clenched teeth.

After 10 minutes of Donghyuck messing around with his food, he decided it was time to leave. He said goodbye to his mother, though reluctantly, and moved to put his shoes on. He could hear in the kitchen Mark telling his mother to have a nice day, being phony as always.

When Mark made eye contact with Donghyuck, his smile turned into a scowl.

"Listen squirt, just cause we walk to school together, doesn't mean we're friends. You stay away from me, understand?"

"I couldn't agree more, dumb ass." Donghyuck said already out the door.

The walk to school was quiet, neither of them wanting to talk to the other, but was better than other days since no one got hurt.

When they made it to school, Donghyuck quickly left Mark, not wanting to be with him anymore than he had to.

He quickly found his friends, Jaemin and Jeno (who were also advanced) sitting under a tree.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh, Donghyuck! What's up?!" Jaemin asked when Donghyuck joined them under the tree. 

"Nothing. I'm just so done with my mother. She really wants me to be friends with Mark, but I can't. He's so infuriating and immature. Like really, we have nothing in common."

Meanwhile Mark was on the other side of the school yard with his best friend, Jaehyun.

"Like I'm so done with my parents. They really want me to be friends with Donghyuck, but I can't. He's so infuriating and immature. Like really, we have nothing in common."

"Well maybe your parents will realise that you hate him and take pity on you." Jaehyun tried to comfort the younger.

"Nope. There's no way out of this arrangement. You won't believe some of the things I have done to get that little brat out of my life. None of them have worked. I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life. Even if I get married, he'd still probably bother me and my wife. God I hate Lee Donghyuck."

"Man, you're over reacting. It can't be that bad."

"But it is. I don't know what I did in my past life to have to live with Donghyuck in my life, but I know it was terrible."

Soon the first bell was ringing and all of the children made their way into the building. Mark got his paper out with his schedule and his locker number, he made his way to his locker, 124.

Little did he know that Donghyuck had locker 123. And also shared homeroom, and, math and, English, and science.

Yep, there was no way to avoid fate. It was set in stone, there was no way out of Lee Donghyuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Donghyuck sighed. He didn't sign up for this. He didn't sign up to spend his whole school day with Mark. School is supposed to be the only time they get apart.

Donghyuck is currently in his math class, glaring at the back of Mark's head. He seriously can't believe his luck. Why is Mark everywhere?

"Donghyuck ssi, are you listening?"

Donghyuck looked up from Mark's head. "Yes Mr. Cha."

"Here, Donghyuck. Come sit next to Mark. I don't want you to keep squinting like that, it will hurt your eyes."

"But-"

The teacher shook her head. "No buts. Come sit."

Donghyuck huffed, but gathered his things and moved to sit next to Mark. 

"There, much better."

Donghyuck pouted, he definitely did not sign up for this.

"Aww, don't cry Hyuckie."

"Don't call me that and do not talk to me asshole." Donghyuck spat.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Look, you little shit. You don't talk to me like that."

"Whatever. Don't talk to me."

Before Mark could say anything else, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Mark watched Donghyuck collect his books and quickly made his exit. Mark shook his head and also made his way into the hallway.

He made his way to the cafeteria, he was not really hungry, but decided to get an apple at least. He quickly found where Taeyong, Ten, and Jaehyun were sitting.

"Hey guys." Mark said as he sat down next to the three.

"Hey Mark ah. You look terrible." Ten said rather bluntly.

"Gee, thanks hyung. You know just what to say to make me feel better."

Taeyong smacked the back of Ten's head. "He didn't mean it like that, right Ten?"

"I am so telling Johnny. You are so abusive." Ten whined.

Taeyong ignored him. "Anyway. What's wrong?"

"Donghyuck. He makes my life a living hell." Mark sighed.

"Mark, you seriously need to stop this nonsense. Donghyuck is a sweet kid, and you are too. Just because you two got off on the wrong foot, doesn't mean you need to keep stepping on that foot forever."

"I know hyung, it's just so hard to get along with him. We have absolutely nothing in common. I… just don't know why we can't get along, but we can't. No matter what we try, we always end up fighting."

"Maybe you need a mediator or therapist or something." Jaehyun suggested.

"Maybe." Mark said before getting up.

"I'll see you guys later." He said before he went to find Donghyuck. The younger was sitting with Jaemin and Jeno outside. 

When Donghyuck noticed him, he immediately started to glare. Which wasn't really effective since the younger still had his baby fat.

"What're you doing here?"

"Donghyuck look, can we talk for a sec?"

Donghyuck looked at him suspiciously for a while, before getting up. "What?"

Mark grabbed the younger's wrist and dragged him over to where no one was.

"Look Donghyuck. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of fighting with you, it's stressing me out."

"And, what does that have to do with me?"

Mark fought the urge to punch the younger square in his annoying face. "I'm fighting with you. It has everything to do with you. Come on, aren't you tired of arguing with me all of the time?"

"Oh, I'm tired alright."

"Then let's help each other."

Donghyuck laughed. "Help you? Why would I want to do that? After everything you've done to me, I think not."

"Come on Donghyuck! Why do you have to be so damn difficult all the time?!" Mark said exasperated.

"Because you're a dick and I hate your fucking guts."

That's when Mark lost it and punched the lights out of Donghyuck.

XXXXXXX  
"Mark Lee! I cannot believe you punched Donghyuck! What would posses you to do something like that?!" Needless to say, Mark's parents were not too happy when they were called in because their son knocked sweet little Donghyuck unconscious.

"I said I'm sorry! It was an accident. He was being so annoying and before I know it he was on the ground."

"Poor Hyuckie. I hope he's alright."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Don't tell me you're sorry, tell Donghyuck." His mother said.

"Yeah, like I'll have another chance to talk to him again. The Kim's probably hate my guts."

"They don't hate you Mark. They understand that you were just upset. They'll let you be with Donghyuck still, thank god, but only under one condition."

"Go on." Mark told his mother. 

"They suggested you start therapy with him. We think it's about time you two sort out whatever is going on with you."

Mark sighed, at least they would have a third person with them to make sure they don't kill each other. "Okay, so when do we start?"

"Well the first session is on Wednesday. Then there's a Friday one and on Saturdays you have a solo session. Donghyuck's solo session is on Sunday." Mr.Lee explained.

"Okay." Mark agreed.

His mother looked at him surprised. "Well you agreed easily. I thought I would have to drag you there or something."

"Believe it or not, I want to resolve this as much as you do."

Meanwhile, Donghyuck was at his dining room table.

"What do you mean therapy?!"

"Donghyuck calm down please." His father said.

"But dad! I can't be with him, he just punched me!" Donghyuck explained, pointing to the huge knot he was sporting on his cheek.

"I know honey. That's exactly why you need this. I can't believe that Mark would just hit you with no good explanation. You must have said or done something to get him to that point." 

"I was only defending myself from that jerk." Donghyuck tried.

"Donghyuck, you're doing therapy with him and that is final. Do you understand?"

"Fine."

He'd do this, but that didn't mean he would like it. Not for one second


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello young men. I'm Doctor Kim, but you can call me Hyejin if it makes you more comfortable with me. I will be your therapist for the time being, so how about you two introduce yourselves?"

Today is Wednesday, the first official day of therapy.

"My name is Mark Lee." Mark began.

"And I'm Kim Donghyuck."

"Super! Now how about we say how old we are. I'm 32."

"I'm 15."

"I'm 14." Donghyuck told the woman.

"So that makes Mark your hyung, doesn't it Donghyuck?"

''Yes." Donghyuck muttered.

"So the reason you two are here is because you can't seem to get along. Donghyuck, why don't you tell me why you hate Mark?" Hyejin motioned for the young boy to start.

"Well he is very rude and… I don't know."

"Okay, that's not a problem. Let's move on to you, Mark."

"He doesn't have any respect for me, and he…" Mark faded off.

The therapist nodded. "I see. You two don't really have a reason to hate each other. You just feel that anger, just for no reason at all. How was your childhood?"

Donghyuck pouted. "He broke my arm!"

Mark glared at the younger. "I only did that after you made me choke on my tooth!"

"Okay, that's good! Now how about lately?"

"He punched me on Monday! See, I still have the bruise."

"I do see. Now Mark, why did you punch Donghyuck?" Hyejin questioned.

"He was being so annoying. And I was trying to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen and I just lost it."

"So Donghyuck was agitating you?"

Mark nodded his head.

"Okay then. Have you told him that you're sorry?"

Mark shook his head. "I won't apologize to him until he apologizes first."

"I'm not apologizing for anything!" Donghyuck argued.

"That why I'm not apologizing!" Mark snarled.

"Whatever, you're such an ass-"

"Okay boys, calm down," Hyejin interrupted. "Let's talk about something else, shall we?"

"Fine." The two males said at the same time.

"So... you two have known each other since forever right? There must be at least one good memory."

Donghyuck put his finger on his chin, thinking for a second before answering. "Nope. I got nothing."

"Yeah. Can't think of anything." Mark agreed.

"Really? There's not one fond memory?"

"Nope."

Hyejin rubbed her temples. This is going to be one long year.

XXXXXXX

Mark returned to school the following Friday. Usually a student would be suspended for longer, but since it was just the first day of school, Mark was let off easy.

The three days he was suspended gave mark a lot of time to think about his life, more specifically Kim Donghyuck.

The younger was just so irritating, Mark was really fed up with it. For whatever reason, their parents want them together. Mark was ready to turn a new leaf over. There really was no point in fighting.

So when Mark saw Donghyuck in the school courtyard at lunch time, he immediately went to talk to the younger. 

Donghyuck was sitting by himself eating a banana, and reading a book. The boy seemed content, until there was a shadow blocking his sun.

Donghyuck looked up at the older male, not glaring, but squinting his eyes slightly.

 

"What are you doing here Mark? I'm trying to peacefully read my book."

 

Wow, Mark thinks that that was the first time Donghyuck called him by his real name.

 

Mark sat down next to the younger boy, which made the other scoot over some. 

 

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

 

Donghyuck looked at the other suspiciously, before nodding slowly. "Go on.'

 

At least Donghyuck isn't having a stank attitude. Mark thought to himself.

 

"Donghyuck, I'm really tired of this. Like seriously tired of it. Maybe it's time to view each other differently. I mean, we're in highschool now. We're almost adults, we shouldn't have these childish fights anymore. Can't we just forget about what we did as children?"

 

"And what you did a few days ago."

 

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Let's call it a truce. It'll be hard not arguing with you, but with our therapist's help, I think we can actually be friends. So, what do you say?" Mark held out his hand, looking at Donghyuck hopefully.

 

Donghyuck stared at his hand, the look on his face unreadable. Minutes ticked by before Donghyuck put his hand in Mark's.

 

"Okay. Let's try to be friends."

 

XXXXXXX

"So Mark, how was school yesterday?" 

 

Saturday morning, Mark was sitting in familiar office of Hyejin.

 

"It was good actually. I had a talk with Donghyuck."

 

Hyejin raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How did that go?"

 

"Well we didn't fight and that's always good. And we both agreed to try to become friends."

 

"Really thats wonderful! I'm so proud of you two!"

 

"Yeah, but we'll need your help. We still hate each other you know." Mark stated.

 

"Of course Mark. You know I'm here to help."

 

Mark smiled,"Thanks noona."

 

"No problem Mark. So let's go on to the first excersize, shall we?"

 

The next hour was spent doing numerous excersizes, all revolving the way he sees Donghyuck. As a friend? A little brother? As well Mark knows he's not that, but Hyejin asked anyway.

 

Like their is anyway Mark would date Kim Donghyuck.

 

Like get real.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Mark and Donghyuck try to get along. Sure they fight, but one of them always, albeit reluctantly, apologizes the other. Their parents were pleased to see how they try to get along.

On Sunday, it was Donghyuck's turn for his session. Donghyuck arrived at 10:00 AM sharp, and entered the familiar room.

"Good morning,Donghyuck."

"Good morning Hyejin noona." Donghyuck responded before taking a seat on the couch.

"How was your week?" Hyejin asked.

Donghyuck shrugged. "I don't know. Really confusing?"

"Confusing? Why was that?"

"Because of Mark! All my life, I've been fighting with him! Now all of a sudden, he's talking about being friends! Like, who does that?!" Donghyuck really didn't know what he was saying, but he was just letting everything out. When Mark came to him, Donghyuck was utterly confused. He didn't see where Mark was coming from, and that scares him a little.

"I see. Donghyuck, do you want to be friends with him?" Hyejin questioned.

"I don't know, maybe? I mean, Mark is an okay person, but it's so weird."

"I know it's weird, but you'll get used to it eventually. Now how about we move on to our exercises?"

"Okay sure." Donghyuck said.

"Okay, let's play word association. I'm going to say a word, then you'll say the a first word that comes to mind, okay?"

Donghyuck nodded, "Okay."

"Alright let's start with this word. School."

"Work." Donghyuck answered instantly.

"Fun."

"Rollercoaster."

"Beautiful." Hyejin said next.

Donghyuck hesitated before saying, "Flowers."

Hyejin looked at him skeptically. "Donghyuck, let's not hesitate, okay? You don't even have to think."

"Okay."

"Alright. Next word, scared."

"Gay." Donghyuck blurted out before he realized what he said and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"I didn't mean to say that."

Hyejin shook her head. "No, I think you did mean to. Tell me Donghyuck, are you gay?"

Donghyuck sighed. "I don't want to be. Really."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's this… guy I like. And I really didn't mean to, but I ended up falling for him."

"And you're scared because of that?" Hyejin asked.

"Kind of. I just don't know how to feel. I've never been the type of person to feel self conscious, so I say and do some things that I really don't mean, just to cover up how I'm really feeling." Confessed Donghyuck.

"I see. Does anyone know about you being gay?"

"I haven't told anyone except my friends. But it think my parents already know." Donghyuck wasn't stupid, he knew that his mother had probably read his journal a few days ago. He really didn't mind, but he hoped she didn't see the name of a particular boy.

"Would you like to tell me about this boy?"

"No, not really." Donghyuck answered truthfully.

"Okay, thats fine. How bout we talk about Mark some more? After all, you're here to talk about him."

"What should I say? I already told you about him.'

Hyejin shrugged. "Well we still have an hour left until this session is over. But if you don't want to talk about him, how about we play another game?"

XXXXXXX

"So how was therapy yesterday?" Jaemin asked him during art class. Their teacher is pretty lax, so they can talk as long as they're doing the assignment.

"It was alright I guess. Other than the fact that I told her that I'm gay." Donghyuck groaned. Just remembering the session hurt.

Jaemin laughed. "You told her that?!"

Donhyuck glared at his friend. "Enough about me, what did you do yesterday?"

"Jeno and I went to the mall. He bought me some new studs, and we went to the photo booth."

"Sounds more like a date than friends haning out." Donghyuck teased.

"There is nothing going on between us, thank you very much." Jaemin said.

"Sure"

"What? It's true!"

"Yeah, as true as my love for Mark." Donghyuck laughed.

"Then it must be really true!"

It was Donghyuck's turn to become red. "I do not like him!"

"Okay Hyuckie. Whatever you say."

Before long, the bell rang, signalling that the day was over. Donghyuck quickly handed his painting over to his teacher and followed Jaemin after grabbing his bag. The two spotted Jeno by his locker and made their way to him.

"Hey guys! Ready to go?" Jeno said, casually throwing his arm over Jaemin's shoulder.

Jaemin blushed. "Yeah I'm ready. Are you coming Hyuckie?"

Donghyuck shook his head. "I have to stay with Mark for his soccer practice. I'll call you guys later."

Donghyuck watched the two leave, before he made his way to the soccer field. Since it is mid-September, it was a little windy outside, but wasn't cold yet. He made himself comfortable on the bleachers and took out his phone. 

He was playing Angry Birds when he heard someone call out to him.

"Donghyuck watch out!!"

Donghyuck looked up just in time to get a ball in his face.

"Owww!" Donghyuck groaned.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Donghyuck knew that Mark said that.

Donghyuck tried to say something, but found that his face was too sore to move.

"Can you get me some ice?" Mark asked one of his teammates.

"Hyuckie. Can you here me?" Did Mark just call him 'Hyuckie'?

Donghyuck groaned in response. 

"It'll be okay. I'm gonna call my mom, and she's gonna take us home.' Donghyuck heard Mark walk away for awhile before he returned with an ice pack. 

"Okay, can you stand up please? We need to meet mom outside." 

Donghyuck slowly moved his legs and he eventually found himself standing, although he is still lightheaded from the impact.

The two slowly walked to the front of the school where they waited for Mark's mom. She came a few minutes later and ran to where the two boys were standing.

"Donghyuck. Let me see, put the ice down for a sec." Donghyuck did as he was told and moved the ice pack. When he did, the woman carefully touched his nose, but Donghyuck flinched anyway from the intense pain.

Needless to say, Donghyuck's nose was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Sorry it took so long for me to update, been busy with my other stories. So this was the last chapter of the two in the ninth grade, the next update will be them in the 11th grade.


	5. Chapter 5

So, did you get to see the movie yesterday?" Jaemin asked Donghyuck.

"No. I was supposed to go with Jisung, but he got sick. I was wondering if you'd go with me after class." Donghyuck has been wanting to watch Apocalypse since it came out, but he never had the time to go.

"I would, but I promised Jeno I'd hang with him today. He's super jealous now since I spend a lot of time with Renjun."

Donghyuck cringed. "Your relationship makes me want to vomit rainbows."

Jaemin stuck his tongue out at Donghyuck. "Don't be jealous. I keep telling you to confess to Mark., but you insist on being stubborn."

"I told you, I'm not telling him anything. We're just friends, okay? We're barely that, so don't push it."

Jaemin snorted. "You two love each other, obviously. I feel like everyone can see it except you two. You're so smart, but you can be real stupid sometimes Hyuckie."

"I'm insulted!"

"Of course you're insulted, I just insulted you idiot."

Donghyuck hit the younger boy's arm. "Don't insult me!"

Jaemin just shrugged before he turned back to the book he was reading.

Donghyuck sighed, before he took his phone out, careful to not let the teacher see him. When he turned his phone on, he noticed he had two messages from Mark.

From: thatidiot   
DONGHYUCK!!! HELP ME!

From:thatidiot  
DONGHYUCK!? ANSWER ME!!

To:thatidiot  
What do you want?

From:thatidiot  
My mom thinks Im dating someone

To:thatidiot  
So what?

From:thatidiot  
So? This morning she was telling me about safe sex

To:thatidiot  
Lol! What does that have to do with me? You know I am always ready to embarrass you.

From:thatidiot  
How could I forget?

To:thatidiot  
That's true. Where are you right now?

From:thatidiot  
I'm listening to Mr.Jung speak about quadrilaterals. I'm seriously dying.

To:thatidiot  
At least I'm not there. Then you'd be really dying.

From:thatidiot  
What you doing after school?

To:thatidiot  
Trying to find someone to watch Apocalypse with

From:thatidiot  
I'll go with you 

To:thatidiot  
When I said someone, I meant a real person. Not you Mark

From:thatidiot  
I hate you

To:thatidiot  
I hate you too!♥♥

XXXXXXX

After school, Donghyuck found himself at Mark's soccer practice again. It's a routine now. Instead of going home by himself, Donghyuck waits for Mark. Donghyuck isn't necessarily interested in soccer, or any sports for that matter, but he doesn't mind spending alone time oogling at how good Mark looks in those short shorts.

Donghyuck isn't sure when his 'crush' on Mark became a little more than just that. Donghyuck is emotionally constipated, and he's had people tell him that. Donghyuck is also quite stubborn as well. He was already embarrased about his feelings and since Mark is his former enemy, he'll be damned if he admitted his feelings. Hyejin had told him on their last session about how he can express himself, without hurting anyone, but Donghyuck just couldn't do it. So he just settles on being a creeper.

If Mark finds out he's liked by Donghyuck, that would literally be the worst day of the younger boy's life.

Practice usually lasts for an hour every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursdays. Donghyuck knows this, amongst other things about Mark. But that will just be his little secret. 

After practice Mark came running up to him, dripping with sweat.

"Hey. What're you doing here?"

Donghyuck looked at him with an unamused face. "I'm always here. Today is no different idiot."

Mark rolled his eyes. "I meant why are you here right now? Aren't you supposed to be watching the movie?"

"I didn't have anyone to watch it with and I don't want to go alone. So I'm going to ask this one time… do you want to go with me?"

Mark put a finger on his chin, thinking. "Hmm… I distinctally remember you saying you wanted to go with a human."

Donghyuck blushed a little. "I'll make an exception this one time."

"Okay then. Let me go and shower and get changed. I'll be out in ten."

"Okay, but if you're not back in ten, I'm leaving without you."

Mark laughed. "Sure you will. Be back in a few."

Mark came back almost fifteen minutes later.

Donghyuck waited for him.

XXXXXXX

The movie was terrible. The visuals were bad, the actors were so horrible Donghyuck couldn't get through the first thirty minutes.

"What do you want to do now?" Mark asked one they were outside of the theatre.

"I don't know. Ice cream?"

Mark liked that idea. "Yeah nothing cures 'badmovieitis' like some nice ice cream."

Donghyuck nodded in agreement and together the two made their way to the ice cream parlor. The walk wasn't awkward in the least. There was a calm air between the two of them, which was very rare.

When they got to their destination, Mark held the door open for the younger.

"After you sweetheart."

Donghyuck found himself blushing for the second time that night. "Shut up idiot."

"Hey you two!" 

Donghyuck looked up to see Doyoung, a friend of theirs who had graduted a year before.

"Hey Doyoung hyung. I didn't know you work here." Mark said when they got to the counter.

Doyoung shrugged. "It's just a part-time job. I seriously need some money for my books for the semester."

"Oh, well good luck with that. But anyways, Hyuckie and I came here to get some ice cream. I want a rocky road waffle cone. Hyuckie, what do you want?"

"I'll go with some butter pecan in a bowl please."

"Alright coming right up!" The bunny like man said happiliy. 

When they both for their ice cream Doyoung told them it would be $8.36.

Donghyuck began to pull our his waller, but Mark was quicker and gave Doyoung the money. 

"I can pay for it Mark."

Mark shrugged. "I know. But you paid for the movie. I can pay for this."

"Look at you two! Such a cute couple!" Doyoung cooed.

Donghyuck almost choked on his spoon.

"We aren't a couple!"

"What! You two are still doing that. I thought you were finally done with hiding your obvious feelings for each other."

"I don't have any feelings for Mark." Donghyuck said, almost sounding disgusted.

"Well you don't have to say it like that…" Mark said, a little hurt.

"You know I don't like you Mark!"

Mark laughed, a broken laugh. "Yeah I know all to well."

He then left Donghyuck standing alone in the parlor.


	6. Chapter 6

 

"Mark? Honey, can I come in?"

Mark groaned, he didn't want his mom to come in and start questioning him, but he knew that she wouldn't be leaving so he just gave in.

"Yeah Mom."

The door opened to reveal his mother and "aunt" in the opening. They both looked a little worried, which made Mark's stomach roll.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"We were wondering if you know where Hyuckie is. He was supposed to go to his piano practice at seven and his teacher said he never showed up." Mark's mom explained.

"We went out after school today. We got some ice cream, but that was the last time I saw him."

"What do you mean that was the last you saw him? Why didn't he leave with you?" His aunt asked.

Mark could feel the tears that were sting at his eye. "We kind of had an argument. So I had left him in the ice cream shop."

"Mark, you know you're not supposed to leave him. Hopefully he'll be alright and nothing will happen to him. If he's not back in a half hour, we're going to look for him."

After the two women left, Mark immediately got his phone off of the nightstand and dialled Jaemin's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jaemin, it's Mark. I'm sorry I'm all of a sudden calling you, but is Donghyuck with you?"

"Um, no he isn't. Why, is something the matter?"

"Donghyuck didn't show up to his piano lesson, and you know he loves his lessons, and he's not answering his phone. I just wanted to check to see if he was with you."

"Gee, I hope nothing bad happened to him. I'm sorry, but please tell me if you find him."

"I will. Thanks anyway Jaemin."

"You're welcome! See you around!"

After he ended the call, Mark quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a light sweater. He rushed down the stairs and he was out the door before anyone could ask where he was going.

'Okay, if I were Hyuck, where would I be?'

Mark didn't really know the answer to that question, but when you lose something, it always good to trace your steps. Mark walked to the ice cream parlor that he and Donghyuck had visited earlier that day. When he got there, he saw that the place was closing, so he hurriedly walked through the unlocked door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Doyoung! Thank god you're here! I have a serious problem."

"And what would that be?" The older asked.

"Donghyuck is missing and I'm trying to find him. Can you perhaps tell me what happened after I left here?"

Doyoung thought for a second before he replied. "Well after you ran out of here, Donghyuck looked like he was about to cry any second. I asked him if he was okay, and he nodded and gave me this pathetic smile. I mean looking at it was just so heart breaking. He waved and said bye to me, and then he left."

"Did you see which direction he went to?"

"Hmm, I think he went left."

"Left? Our houses are the other way." Mark thought aloud. "Thanks hyung!"

And then he was out of the door before Doyoung could even reply.

XXXXXXX

Donghyuck was scared. He has absolutely no idea where he is and the sun is setting behind him. Donghyuck never liked the dark and he did not want to be out at night.

He didn't even notice where he was walking, he just walked, not paying mind to anything. He should have listened to his mom about being aware of his surroundings, but being Donghyuck, he of course didn't. He is now stranded in the middle of nowhere with dead phone. Of course he would get lost the day he didn't charge his phone.

The sun was gone when Donghyuck found himself at a small park. It was dark and chilly, and Donghyuck was so tired. He wanted to sleep, and forget what happened today with Mark.

Donghyuck face palmed himself. How could he be so rude to Mark without even trying? Donghyuck is not one to feel guilt or regret, but Mark was always good at making him feel new things. Why couldn't he just tell Mark? Why couldn't he admit to himself that he loves Mark? 

"Why is life so hard?!" Donghyuck groaned.

He didn't know for how long he sat there by himself, on a park bench in the night. He just sat and thought about his life. Why wasn't it easy like it always is in the fairy tales and stuff? 

Time passed by slowly, Donghyuck counted every second that passed by. He started to wonder if he'd ever make it back home. He wondered if his friends were out looking for him, if Mark was out looking for him. Mark was always worrying about things, Donghyuck chuckled just thinking about him.

"What's so funny darling?" A strange voice asked.

Donghyuck's head snapped up and he saw a man, tall and muscular, standing before him. Donghyuck couldn't see much of his face, but he did notice the electric blue contacts, and his sleazy smirk.

"Who the hell are you?!" Donghyuck tried to sound like he wasn't scared shitless.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that. What's a pretty thing like you doing here, all alone? Do you know what happens to baby dolls that are out at night, hmm?" The man said pulling Donghyuck off of the bench.

"Let go of me you creep! I will scream this place down!"

This made the man laugh. "Doesn't matter. No one's gonna come to get you. Now be a good boy and I might let you go unharmed."

"Hell no! Leave me alone!" Donghyuck kneed the man in his nuts, and ran as fast as he could. But unfortunately for Donghyuck, he can't run that fast, and he felt the man grab him by his hair. He forcefully turned Donghyuck around, making eye contact with him.

"You'll regret that you little brat!"

Donghyuck was about to tell the man that doesn't feel regret, but the air was knocked out of him when he was kicked in the stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

"Help! Somebody help me!" Donghyuck screamed, but the stranger quickly covered his mouth, preventing him from screaming again.

"Look you little brat, I'm not going to hurt you, so be quiet." The man hissed in his ear.

"What do you want." Donghyuck asked, voice muffled.

The ugly grin that came on the man's face made it clear to Donghyuck.

"I think you know what I want sweet pea." The way the man's hand was on his arm made Donghyuck want to cry.

"Please, leave me alone. I just want to go home. Let go of me!"

Donghyuck writhed in the man's arms, trying to break free. "Let go of me!"

"I will, once I get what I want from you."

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Donghyuck screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I said quiet!"

By now the tears were freely running down Donghyuck's cheeks. He was sobbing, trying to still get away.

"What the hell?" A voice said from behind a tree.

Donghyuck looked up when he heard the familiar voice, but his assailant didn't seem to hear him. Donghyuck met eyes with Mark's cousin Johnny. Before Donghyuck could scream to ask for help, Johnny put his finger to his lips, signalling for Donghyuck to stay quiet as Johnny pulled out his phone. So before the man could notice Donghyuck's lack of movement, Donghyuck kicked him in the balls once again.

"What the fuck! You're just asking to be hurt aren't you, you little brat." The man said grabbing the boy roughly by his hair.

"I'm done playing with you! You won't even look human when I'm done!" The man snarled, slapping Donghyuck across the cheek with so much force, it sent him to the ground.

"Leave me alone you pervert!" Donghyuck wailed. He really hoped the police come soon, because he really did want to live.

The man of course ignored him in favor of putting his hands under his shirt.

"This is the police! Move away from the boy and put your hands in the air where I can see them!"

Donghyuck let out a shaky sob of relief when the man's weight was off of him. Donghyuck felt dirty in all of the places that he was touched.

"Oh my god! Are you alright Donghyuck!"

Donghyuck didn't answer. The answer was obvious. How could he be alright when he was just sexually assaulted?

The elder pulled Donghyuck in his arms, and waited for a police officer come over to them. They came after a few moments, after the man was hand cuffed and put in their vehicle.

"Hello young man. I'm Officer Han. We don't need to question you right now, I just came to see if you're alright"

"I'll be fine, I'm just a little shaken up." He wasn't just a little shaken up, but that was beyond the point.

"That's great son. Would you like us to take you home?"

"We're goona call his folks at my place down the street. Thanks for everything officer." Johnny answered.

"No problem. You two be safe getting home, have a nice night." The officer said and left.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

Johnny carefully pulled Donghyuck up, and held him when the younger couldn't stand with how shaky his legs were. 

The two walked in the opposite direction of the police cars to Johnny's house. Donghyuck remembered when he and Mark were younger. They spent the night at his house since both of the parents went out on a day trip. Back then Donghyuck absolutely hated Mark and vice versa. Donghyuck couldn't even remember his he managed to hate him. Looking back, they were so immature.

"So mind telling me why you're out here by yourself?" Johnny asked once they got to the porch.

"I kind of got lost." 

"What you mean 'got lost'. You live no where near here."

Donghyuck walked through the door way and took off his shoes before sitting on the couch and pulling his knees to his chest.

"I was just wondering and didn't pay attention. Then I was here in the dark with a dead cell phone. I was so scared."

"Hey, you're okay. How bout we call your parents? They must be worried sick."

Donghyuck didn't say anything , just wordlessly nodded his head.

When Johnny dialled Donghyuck's mother's number, she answered on the first ring.

"Hello."

"Yes, Mrs. Lee, I'm calling toell you that your son is here at my house."

"He is! We've been looking everywhere for him. He's been with you the whole time?"

"It's kind of a long story. Donghyuck's pretty shaken, so you might want to hurry up."

The woman sighed. "Okay, thank you so much dear. We're on our way now. Tell Donghyuck that we're coming."

"He heard. We'll see you in a little bit."

When Johnny ended the call, he noticed that the teen was still shaking. "You want something to eat?"

Donghyuck shook his head. 

"You sure? Nothing to drink?" 

"I don't want anything hyung." Donghyuck said, head buried in the cushions on the couch.

"Okay. Well you can sleep until your people get here. You've had a long night."

Johnny really didn't need to say that because Donghyuck was already asleep, tears staining his cheek.

XXXXXXX

"Mark! We found Donghyuck!"

Mark sighed. "Finally! Where is here?"

"He's at Johnny's house. He said it's a Long story. Where are you, I can come pick you up."

"No, that alright mom. I'm not too far from his house anyway. I'll meet you there." Mark was running by this time.

"Okay honey. Please be careful!"

Mark wasn't that far away from his cousin's house. Mark couldn't think about anything other than Donghyuck. Is he alright? What happened? Mark couldn't help but feel guilty. If he hadn't left Donghyuck back at the ice cream shop, then he would be safe at home. Not out in the streets this late at night.

When Mark got to the house, he impatiently banged on the door. When Johnny took more than five seconds to open the door, Mark pounded the door once more.

"Shut the fuck up!" Johnny hissed as he flung the door open.

"Sorry hyung. Where is he?"

"He's on the couch, but he's sleep. Try not to wake him up."

Donghyuck was curled up on the couch, looking so small and fragile. There were tear stains on his cheeks and a bruise that was starting to form.

"Hyung. What happened to him?"


	8. Chapter 8

When Donghyuck came to, he was met with four pairs of worried eyes staring at him. At first he was about to ask them about why they looked like that, but the he remembered. The park, the man, the cops, it was all coming back to him. 

"Donghyuck, darling, are you all right?" His mom was speaking to him so softly, Donghyuck wondered if she is the same person that yells at him. 

"Mom..... "

"We we're so worried about you love, you have no idea. But then Johnny called and said he found you and.... Gosh honey, we were so scared. "

"It's okay mom. I'm fine now. " Donghyuck knew that that was a lie. He had just been molested, he is definitely traumatized now. He just didn't want to make his mom worry anymore than she already is. 

"No honey, you aren't okay. You poor baby you must have been so scared. It's all right now, mom's here. " Donghyuck's mother gathered him into her arms (which was a little awkward since Donghyuck is bigger than she is).

Donghyuck's wall broke. The tears fell one at a time before they all came rushing out.

"Shhh . It's okay hun. You're going to be alright."

"Mom, it was so scary!" Donghyuck cried.

"I know. You're safe now."

Mark stood to the side, just awkwardly staring at the scene that was being displayed. He couldn't help but feel that he is partially at fault for what happened. If he hadn't left Donghyuck all alone, then he wouldn't have even been wondering around.

After sometime, Donghyuck's mother decided that it was time to leave. After thanking Johnny one last time, they headed home. Mark and Donghyuck sat in the back, but the younger boy curled in on himself, not even glancing in Mark's direction.

When they pulled up to their houses, Mark helped Donghyuck up the stairs, although Donghyuck didn't look like he wanted to be helped. Mark was told to get Donghyuck some more blankets and put him in bed while the two women made some soup.

Mark did as he was told and brought Donghyuck to his room. Donghyuck obediently got into the bed, but didn't say a word to Mark. Mark couldn't blame him though, Mark wouldn't want to talk to anyone if he had been in Donghyuck's situation.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Donghyuck. I know it really doesn't make a difference, but I'm really sorry. If I wouldn't have left then you couldn't ha-"

"Don't finish that sentence Mark Lee. It is not your fault at all. I was being stupid and wasn't paying attention, I guess that's what I get for being an asshole."

"It's not your fault Hyuck."

"Well it definitely isn't yours. So stop trying to be all sappy and shit. That's only making me more upset."

"You aren't really good at hiding your feelings." Mark told Donghyuck.

"I'm usually good at it, you've just been around me too much." Donghyuck huffed.

"Yeah I guess. But Donghyuck, will you be okay?"

Donghyuck shrugged. "I might be. But for right now I just can't get over what happened. I mean I'm glad that it didn't get too far, but…"

"It's okay. You don't have to speak about it."

"Come lay down with me Mark."Donghyuck suddenly demanded.

Mark didnt even try to protest, he found that it was better just to do what Donghyuck asks you the first time. Donghyuck rolled over to make some room for Mark and gently patted the bed. Mark slipped under the covers, trying to leave as much room between him and Donghyuck as he could.

Donghyuck pouted, "What are you doing all the way over their? Scoot over, I need some body heat."

"It's not even that cold Donghyuck. Why don't you just get another blanket?"

"Did I not just say I need body heat? Since when do blankets give off body heat?"

"Since the last time you gave me some respect." Mark muttered.

"Whatever. Just come over here, or I'll come there."

Mark awkwardly scooted closer to the younger, still not comfortable with touching him.

"Aww, c'mon Mark! How am I supposed to be warm when all I feel are awkward vibes?!" Donghyuck moved into Mark's personal bubble, throwing his arm around Mark's waist and burying his face into his chest. 

It turned quiet, and Mark thought that Donghyuck had fallen asleep. But then Mark heard something that he never would leave Donghyuck's lips.

"I love you Mark." Donghyuck whispered.

But before Mark could react, Donghyuck had already fallen fast asleep.

XXXXXXX

It's been a few weeks since the incident. Donghyuck, for the most part, had started to act like his normal self again. He was still scared of going out by himself, but that was good, because no one else was comfortable with him being by himself. 

Donghyuck never mentioned what he told Mark that night. Mark is not sure if it is because he doesn't remember saying it or it's that he doesn't want to say anything about it. Mark has been going crazy, he wasn't expecting a love confession that night. He really wants to ask Donghyuck about it, but he doesn't want to seem weird. Maybe he could ask one of Hyuck's friends, that would be awkward, but less weird.

Donghyuck was very good at seeming innocent, so Mark wouldn't know if he was lying to him, so asking him wouldn't really work. Mark can't stop thinking about it. He just needs an answer.

One Friday, Donghyuck came up to Mark. He seemed to be in a good mood about something because he was literally bouncing. "So, Mark. What are your plans for the weekend?"

"Sleeping."

"Good! Do you want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

"That depends on where that somewhere is."

"Well it a surprise of course! Come on you have to say yes."

"And what will you do if I don't?"

"Do it or I'll …… or I'll kiss you!"

Well, Mark really had no problem with that. And that's scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im back! Srry i didnt update for like a month, i just needed some more inspiration for this. I hope this is okay! Anyway, plz accept my apolgy!  
> And like I swear to god Haechan is bi polar. That kid is something else. Sorry if this chapter is kind of messy, I was rushing because I'll be struggling to update this week. Plus the weekend is the only time I can write at night (which is when my creative juices flow) since I don't have school or work. The next chapter will have better quality, promise.  
> Please leave comments and kudos! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

"Mark, hurry up! It's going to be midnight by the time we get there." Donghyuck yells at him again. It's after school on Friday, and just as he said, the two were going to a surprise location. Mark decided to stop asking where they are heading, Donghyuck keeps refusing to tell him. That boy is impossible sometimes.

"I'm coming. Gosh, you act like you told me where we're going. For all I know you could taking me to a cliff so you can finally get rid of me. Excuse me if I'm a bit reluctant."

"Point taken. But I want to get there just in time. We have to be there at the right moment, or else we'll miss it."

"I'm still not sure about this. I still value my life. I don't want to be murdered this young."

"Oh please. If you know if anyone is going to murder you, it will be me most definitely. But I already told you that I'm no going to… today at least."

"See! I can't trust you."

"Whatever, hurry up."

They reach their destination right before the sun begins to set. Mark, however, isn't sure how this could be their destination, because it's at a hill. A big grassy hill, with almost no civilization around. Mark doesn't know why Donghyuck brought him here and would very much want to go home.

"Umm, Donghyuck? Where are we?"

"We're at the place I used to spend all of my time at. I wanted to show you it."

"That's nice and all, but what is there to see? All I see is this hill."

"We're supposed to go up the hill, idiot." Donghyuck says, walking past Mark to start marching up the hill.

"I'm not an idiot. I'm just saying what's so great about it." Mark says, following him.

"You'll see." Is all Donghyuck says before he pulls out a blanket from his book bag.

"Come sit down with me. We still have a few minutes left."

Mark did, albeit reluctantly, and sat next to the younger boy.

"The view is amazing here." 

Mark looks to Donghyuck's face, then towards the sky. The sun is setting now, a mixture of pink, blue, and orange in the sky. Mark stares in awe, he has never seen such a beautiful scene before.

"Yeah, it is. How often do you come here?"

"I used to come very often, but not lately. I was preoccupied with other things."

Mark hums in response and turns his attention the the almost gone sun. There is a peaceful and content silence between the two teens, neither of them wanting to ruin the moment. They sit there for awhile more, until the sun is completely gone. Donghyuck turns to Mark.

"Hey, how about we go and find something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me. Where to?"

"Not sure, let's just stop at some place before we go home."

So the two head back into the direction they came. Donghyuck has a flashlight (what else does he have in there? does he even have school books?) to help them find their way back. Mark pulled out his phone and played some music awhile back, so the two are happily walking back.

By the time they get back into their part of the city, it's around six. They decide to go to the small restaurant that opened a month ago. 

"Wow, this looks cozy." Donghyuck comments when he steps inside.

"Yeah, I hope they have good food."

"Well it's pretty popular, so it better."

"Hello young men, my name is Sooyoung. You can sit wherever you like and I'll be with you in just a short while. The menus are already at the table."

Thank you!" Donghyuck chirps, before he pulls Mark to the seats by the window.

"I think I'm going to get something American. Like this is the only decently priced place that has that kind of food. What do you want?" Mark says, flipping through the menu.

"I have been meaning to try some of that lasagna stuff, I heard it's really good."

"It is, I have some every time we go to Canada."

"One summer, I'm going to sneak into the back of your car when y'all go. I'll have my ticket and everything. Your parents wouldn't be able to say no to me then."

"Sure, it does get a little boring being with my parents. I'm sure they would mind bringing you."

Donghyuck cooed. "Aww, Mark wants to be with me? I'm blushing."

"Oh, shut up you asshole."

"I love you too Mark."

A few minutes later, the waitress comes back with their drink they ordered before.

"So are you two ready to order yet?"

"Actually, yes we are."

XXXXXXX

"Today was really fun."

"So does that mean you are glad I didn't tell you what we'd be doing?"

"I guess."

"I'm glad, I had fun hanging out with you too."

The two go silent, staring into each other's eyes. It's not the same silence from before, it's like there are words that are left unsaid, and they want to say it. Mark's eyes go to look at Donghyuck's plump lips, he really wants to kiss him...

As if reading his mind, Donghyuck says, "You can, if you want."

So he does. Donghyuck's lips are slightly chapped and cold, but Mark can't complain because his lips are probably worse. It isn't a burst of fireworks or the best kiss, but it feels like home. Donghyuck cups Mark's face and deepens the kiss, and Mark swears he could cry. Eventually, Donghyuck pulls back due to the lack of oxygen.

They stare for some time again, before Donghyuck sighs.

"It's getting late. I'll see you late, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

Donghyuck smiles. "Alright, good night Mark."

"Yeah, good night."

Donghyuck gives him a small wave, and walks over to his lawn. He chuckles to himself, Mark is so funny. The look on his face was absolutely priceless.

But Donghyuck feels bad, why was he so surprised when he said that? Does Donghyuck really treat him that badly?

Donghyuck sighs once more, before he opens his door and walks inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, they did it! I'm so proud of my babies. Anyway this story only has about 2 more chapters left, but don't cry. I'll be adding little bonus chapters every now and then. Plz excuse my mistakes.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Hyuck hyung, how was your little date with Mark hyung?" Jisung greets in hall the following Monday.

"A, it wasn't a date and B who the hell told you?" Donghyuck replies.

"Jaemin hyung." Of course, what did Donghyuck expect? Jaemin can never keep his mouth shut.

"That blabbermouth, I'm going to kill him."

"If it wasn't a date, then why did you try to keep it a secret, huh? And why did you two kiss? Most people don't go out and kiss, unless it's a date of course." Jisung says annoyingly

Donghyuck whips around and grabs Jisung by the shirt, dragging him into an empty classroom.

"Did you guys follow us?" Donghyuck hisses in the younger boy's ear.

"What! No, I didn't!"

"You got five seconds Park!" Donghyuck glared.

"Fine! Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin, they did, they followed you! I told them that I couldn't go out! I'm sorry hyung! Please don't kill me!" Jisung says, blocking his face in case Donghyuck felt like throwing hands.

Donghyuck growls, but lets go of the young boy's shirt. He stalked out of the room, face red.

"Na Jaemin!" Donghyuck all but screams when he gets to Jaemin's locker.

Said boy smiles at his friend, oblivious the Donghyuck's anger. "Hey Hyuckie! What's up?"

Donghyuck glares at him. "What do you mean what's up? You probably already know, seeing as though you make it a thing to stalk me!"

"Dang it Jisung! Can't never keep his dang mouth shut!"

"No, don't blame this on him! Why in the world would you follow us?!"

"We just wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen. Besides you didn't even notice us! Its not like we ruined your date! We were just observing the two of you from the sidelines." Jaemin says, smiling as bright as he possibly could.

Of course the smile has no affect on Donghyuck. "Whatever, dont do that ever again!"

"Oh, so you admit that there will be another one! I knew it, Mark and Hyuckie sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g~"

"Shut up!" Donghyuck schreeches, stomping down the hall. He needs new friends.

XXXXXXXX

Mark and Donghyuck don't neccessarily talk about the kiss they shared. There always seemed to be a big elephant in the room that was filled with unsaid words. Still, neither of the two took the first step to mention it, and it looks like no one will be saying it for awhile.

Mark busies himself with soccer practice, even the days when he doesn't have it with the team, he will be there by himself. Donghyuck no longer waits for his practice to be over, instead walking with Jeno and Jaemin.

Donghyuck tries to ignore the little pull on his heart when Mark tells him to just go home, but he can't help but feel shitty about himself. It's like the past few months of them getting closer didn't even happen. Which hurts way more than it should for Donghyuck.

Their friends notice the tension between the two as well.

It's not easy to see, but if you are around the two enough, then it was obvious. The way, even when they are together, the two barely talk to each other. Sure they weren't outwardly ignoring each other, but there seems to be that same big fat elephant in the room.

So their friends decided to get them together, officially.

It's a Saturday morning and Donghyuck is sitting in his room, browsing the net on his phone, when he receives a text from Jeno.

Eyecusmile: hey, wut u doin right now? Sent 2:18PM

Dongsookie: nothin really, wassup?

Eyecusmile: Jaemin wants to hang out. U wanna come?

Dongsookie: wutever, where we goin?

Eyecusmile: at the cafe, we get somethin to eat, then we'll go to the mall.

Dongsookie: k, c u soon.

Donghyuck puts his phone down on his desk and throws on the closest pair of skinny jeans that were in his "organised" mess. He quickly combed through his hair, but put on a snap back anyway.

He looks at the time, 2:34 it read. Donghyuck sighs, before grabbing his phone and leaving the house. Donghyuck still wasn't very comfortable walking around by himself, but the cafe is only a 2 minute walk from his house and it's in the middle of the afternoon, so he puts a brave face on he walks on. Though he makes sure to look out for any shady looking person.

When he gets to the cafe, neither of his friends are there yet which is strange, seeing as how Jaemin practically lived in the cafe. Not a day has passed since the 7th grade where Jaemin hasn't had a strawberry watermelon from there.

He checks the time again but decides against texting, he knows how Jaemin gets when being rushed.

After a good ten minutes, Donghyuck spots his two best friends, but they are not alone. 

"Mark? What're you doing here?" Donghyuck asks, not missing the way that Jaemin practically throws the eldest into the chair across from him,

"Donghyuck, we are tired of this needless game that you two are playing. So we took it upon ourselves to settle this once and for all. No excuses. Neither of you will leave until you guys are kissing and singing Kumbaya, understand?"

"Look, Jaemin, I have no idea what you are talking about. There is nothing going on between Mark and I, and I think we are getting along just fine considering going where we were before."

Jaemin just rolls his eyes. "Say what you will, but you are not getting out of this. So I say that you just listen to what I say and make up. Now I'm gonna go and get a smoothie, and I suggest you do the same, since you two might be here for sometime. And I'm pretty sure that they have a no loitering policy." With that, Jaemin grabs Jeno by the arm and leaves the two.

"Umm....." Mark says awkwardly. 

"Yeah, I don't really know either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this really? Yeah this was going to be the last chapter, but I didn't want to make yall wait any longer. Hope you like this. Please comment and leave kudos, they give me more of a desire to write and please. So yeah, excuse mistakes plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Donghyuck ends up buying him and Mark grilled cheese and two milkshakes, even though the elder insisted that he pay for his own meal. Donghyuck shrugs him off though, and leaves to go get their food. He spots Jaemin and Jeno, along with Renjun and Chenle a few tables away. As he drank his smoothie, Jaemin made it a point to stare at his friend pointedly. 

 

"I'm watching you Lee Donghyuck." Jaemin mouths. 

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and walks to the counter to order their food. The waitress would bring them their food once it was done, so after paying, Donghyuck returned to the table with Mark. 

 

The elder boy cleared his throat nervously. "So...."

 

"Wow what a great conversation starter." Donghyuck says sarcastically. 

 

"Well I don't see you doing any better." Mark fires back. 

 

"That's because I'm not trying to talk to you. I am not about to play this stupid game with Jaemin. He doesn't know what is going on. There is obviously nothing for me and you to talk about. Everything is fine, and it's none of their business if it's not fine. Now I'm going to eat my food like I came here to do, and then I'm going back home to waste the rest of my day." The waitress comes as soon as Donghyuck is done his little rant, cutting off whatever Mark was going to say. 

 

Mark waited until the female was finished setting the food down to talk. "Look Donghyuck, I'm not going to lie. I like you, and I like being with you. The other night, I had a great time with you. I actually thought that we we're going somewhere with our relationship."

 

"We did get somewhere dumbass. Are we trying to kill each other right now? No, we're not. We are here eating a meal together in a fashionable manner. I say that is great progress. Last year we couldn't even be at the same table without adult supervision." Donghyuck points out. 

 

Mark's groan sounds frustrated. "I know that Donghyuck! You're right, we have gotten a lot better after therapy. But you still act like you don't want to have anything to do with me."

 

Donghyuck just shrugs. "Maybe I don't. Just because we aren't mortal enemies anymore, doesn't mean that we have to be best friends. I'm pretty okay with what we have right now."

 

"So you're telling me that you didn't enjoy going out with me?"

 

"No, what I'm saying is that we don't have to spend every living moment together is all. I actually had a good time too." Donghyuck says casually, taking another bite out of his sandwich. 

 

"But we don't even act like friends. You can't possibly tell me that you haven't noticed the tension between us. I'm pretty people who don't even know us can tell that there is something going on."

 

"You people just make a big deal out of nothing! If anything, I've been trying to spend time with you! But all you tell me to do is leave you alone, so that's what I'm doing!" Donghyuck's voice rises an octave when he say the last part. 

 

"The only reason I do that is because you bring all of this negative energy with you. You don't actually want to be there, but you just feel the need to. The last thing I need from you is your freaking pity!" Mark says, getting riled up as well. 

 

"Well the last thing I need is to act like I need you in my life. I have been doing just fine without you, so I don't understand why I should be the one to change just to be friends with you. I don't need you."

 

That seems to be the last straw for Mark, because he's already out of his seat before Donghyuck even knows what's happening. Donghyuck can see their friends trying to get Mark to stay, but the eldest just ignores them and leaves the cafe. 

 

All of them stare after him (though Donghyuck pretends that he isn't). After a minute or so, Jaemin turns around to glare at him. 

 

"What the hell was that?!" Jaemin yells when he stomps over to where Donghyuck is standing. 

 

"I don't know why you're getting mad at me, I did nothing! If you could just stay out of my business, that would be marvelous!" With that, Donghyuck stomps out of the restaurant as well, milkshake in hand. 

XXXXXX 

Donghyuck puts his phone on silent as soon as he steps into the house. He doesn't even bother to greet his parents, going directly upstairs and locking his door. 

 

Donghyuck haphazardly threw his phone on his side table and flung himself on his bed. He did not need all of this unnecessary drama in his life. And he sure as he'll didn't need Jaemin intervening. Like who does he think his is!? 

 

Donghyuck doesn't understand why this is affecting him so much, why Mark was affecting him so much. Since when did he care about his relationship with the other male? Since when did he ever care about how Mark was feeling? He tried to not let it show in front of his friends, but the look on Mark's face really got to him. Honestly, he didn't mean to make the other feel bad, he just wanted everyone to get off of his case. Because, when was any of this his fault? Sure, he didn't do anything to advance their relationship, but it sure as he'll wasn't only him! It definitely takes two to tango. 

 

Donghyuck growled into his pillow, much to frustrated to actually think about it. Did he have feeling for Mark? That would explain that feeling he got when they kissed. But, Donghyuck can't like Mark, that's impossible! All of their lives they have been at each others necks, now all of a sudden he wants to kiss Mark? This is ludicrous! Lee Donghyuck doesn't fall in love. Lee Donghyuck doesn't like his former enemy. And Lee Donghyuck surely isn't wishing he and Mark can kiss again. 

 

Donghyuck made a pathetic noise, but reached for his phone anyway. When he turned it on, he saw messages from his friends, but he was only interested in one of his contacts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I missed you guys so much! Like I'm so sorry I didn't update for months. Everything has been so freaking hectic, not to mention the severe writer's block I had. But yeah, for those of you who are still reading this tell me what you think in the comments, I love hearing from you guys! Also don't forget to leave kudos, I really appreciate it. I know I said this would be the last chapter, but this is so short. So there will be one more chapter and then an extra. Plz excuse my mistakes! 
> 
> And has anyone noticed how much I say like? Anyway thanks for reading! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello?"

 

"Renjun I think I'm in love and I don't know if I am and I'm just so confused and I really need your help!" Donghyuck says in one breath. 

 

"Okay, hold your horses kid." Renjun tells him over the phone. "I want you to calm down and speak to me like an actual human being."

 

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, and runs a hand through his hair in an effort to calm his racing heart. 

 

"I think I like Mark. Like, like like him. As in more than just a friend kind of way."

 

Renjun makes a noise that is between a scoff and an amused chuckled. "Wow. After all this time, you finally figured it out."

 

"What do you mean all this time?! I have not been harboring feelings for him all this time!"

 

"Sure you weren't." Renjun says teasingly. 

 

I'm serious Renjun, this isn't time for teasing! I like Mark!"

 

"So now that you realise this, what're you going to do?" 

 

Donghyuck let's out a frustrated groan. "Can't you sound a little more...  I don't know, not relaxed about this. This is a life changing event right now!"

 

"No not really. This doesn't change much of anything."

 

"You're not helping as much as I thought you would." Donghyuck grumbles. 

 

"Well I'm not sure what you want me to tell you. I mean, its obvious that Mark likes you back, and he probably has already figured out without any help."

 

"Gee Renjun, you're mean."

 

Donghyuck practically hears Renjun roll his eyes. 

 

"I'm sorry I can't be more accommodating to you, but I am kinda busy."

 

"You're laying in bed, you aren't doing anything." Donghyuck deadpans. 

 

"I'm trying to catch up on my drama, so please, just do us all a favor and tell Mark that you love him."

 

Before Donghyuck could even protest, the line goes dead. Damn Renjun. 

 

Donghyuck throws his phone against the wall, beyond frustrated with everyone. Why the hell is life so annoying?! 

 

Donghyuck stands with his arms crossed, silently brooding to himself. After awhile, all the anger leaves his body. Donghyuck limply collapses back on his bed. He is exhausted, mentally tired from all the thoughts going through his head. 

 

This is just too much to handle. He can't take anymore. 

 

Donghyuck springs off of his bed before he can rethink and back out of it. He is going to talk to Mark, and he's going to do it now. 

 

By this time, dark has already come. Donghyuck silently thanks god that he doesn't have to walk in the dark again since Mark lives right next door. He swiftly crosses the yard that is wet from an earlier rain shower, which makes Donghyuck cringe since he is only wearing flip flops. 

 

When he knocks on the door, Mark's mom opens the door. 

 

"Donghyuck? What're you doing here?"

 

"I uh.. I need to talk with Mark. It's important."

 

"Okay, but he's not in a good mood right now, so I'm not sure if he'll be willing to talk."

 

"I can fix that, since it was my fault in the first place. It won't take, promise." Donghyuck swears. 

 

"Take your time dear, we're in no rush. Go and sort everything out okay?"

 

Donghyuck nods, "Thanks aunty!"

 

Donghyuck rushes up the stairs to Mark's room, but stops just short of knocking. 

 

What if Mark doesn't want to talk anymore? What if Mark decided that it wasn't worth it to be with Donghyuck. Would he even care that Donghyuck likes him back? 

 

Before Donghyuck can back out, the door opens swings open. Mark is on the other side looking surprised and annoyed at the same time. His face is slightly puffy, as well as his eyes. 

 

"Were you just crying?" Donghyuck tries to sound as worried as he can be. 

 

"It's not like you care, so just spare me. I really don't need your pity, Donghyuck." Mark says and he tries to push past the younger boy, but Donghyuck wasn't letting it end here. 

 

"Look Mark, I'm sorry. Really I am, so can I just explain it to you?!"

 

Mark looks at him for awhile, skeptic. But eventually he nods. "Fine. But there is really nothing to excuse you for being sure an asshole earlier."

 

Mark roughly pulls him into the room and shuts the door. He sits down on the edge of his bed, leaving Donghyuck standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

 

"Start talking, I'm kinda running out of patience with you."

 

Donghyuck takes breath as he finds the right wording in his head. This is probably his last chance to fix his relationship with Mark, and if he fucks this up, there really isn't anything he can do. 

 

"So I know that I was being a real bitch today, but I was just really confused... I didn't know how to express myself. I mean, all of a sudden you're kissing me-"

 

Mark butts in, "You told me that I could! I thought it was a mutual thing!"

 

"Yeah but after that you didn't even mention it! You actively avoided being in the same room as me!" Donghyuck defends himself. 

 

"I only did that because I didn't want you snapping on me, like you did today. I know that you can't control your mouth, so you'd just say anything."

 

"Thats because you confuse me! I have been going my whole life at odds with you, now today you're telling me that you like me?! How do you think I would react to that, you just brought that out of nowhere." Donghyuck could feel his heat beating a mile a minute, he really needs to calm down. He takes a deep breath and moves to sit on Mark's desk chair. 

 

"I didn't realize that it was so sudden." Mark starts. "I thought that you knew that I liked you, we went on a date for Christ's sake! And when I kissed you, I thought that was a very clear confession. If I realized how thick headed you are with romance, then I would have just told you then."

 

Donghyuck is silent. He doesn't know what else to say. Should he tell Mark that he likes him back? Should just leave it here and just stay friends? 

 

"You know Donghyuck, you don't have to be scared of liking me. You don't have to pretend that you still hate me, no one is expecting you to. There is no need for you to keep that facade up."

 

"But I am scared." Donghyuck admits. 

 

"I'm scared that if I get too attached to you, then you'll end up leaving me. When I hated you, or at least tried to, I didn't have to worry about losing you, since I wasn't attached in the first place. I don't want to fall in love... "

 

Mark gets off of the bed and walks closer to the auburn haired boy. He knelt down in front of him, placing a hand on Donghyuck's slightly smaller one. 

 

"Donghyuck, I can't lie to you and say that I'll never leave you, because I can't guarantee that. But what I can promise is that for as long as I am destined, I will be here with you. Life goes on Hyuck, and before we know it, it'll be gone. So why should we spend our time in fear?"

 

Donghyuck eyes finally look at Mark's. The other's eyes are shining, filled with hope and that sparkle of life. Donghyuck hasn't seen that look in a long time. 

 

"Mark?"

 

"Yeah Donghyuck?

 

Donghyuck takes intertwines their finger together and holds them to his chest. 

 

"I think I like you. A lot."

 

Mark lets out a small laugh and squeezes the hand in his hold. 

 

"I think I like you too Lee Donghyuck."

 

And when their lips meet for the third time (the first time was when they were six, long story short, Donghyuck tried to bite Mark's tongue off.) it just felt so right. It was so much more magical, so much more beautiful. It was truly the feeling of love. 

 

So maybe they got the hang of this the third time around. But you know what they say

 

Third time's a charm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats's it?! I can't believe that this fic is done! I started this over a year ago, and did not expect many people to like it, but you guys have been so supportive, and I'm so grateful! You have no idea how happy I am that you guys read my story. 
> 
>  
> 
> So the has been one long ass ride! I have dragged this out for too long. Im relieved that its finally done! Dont be sad, there will be plenty more fics for you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> There will be a bonus chapter, so pls look forward to that! Tell me what you guys think in the comments, and don't forget to upvote! I love everyone!  


End file.
